While everybody loses hair, millions of people suffer hair loss, the most common type of which is hereditary hair loss. There are many causes for hair loss, such as stress, diseases, and even certain medical treatments. While there have been many attempts at formulations designed to promote hair growth over the years, there remains a need for a formulation that may actually result in the promotion of hair growth in a human.